conanfandomcom-20200223-history
Movies and TV series
DELETE THIS PAGE, AS ALL OF THESE MOVIES AND TV SERIES HAVE THEIR OWN PAGES ---- :This may just be a bucket for this content until all the movies and TV series have their own pages... '' Movies Conan movies ''For detailed information on the individual Conan movies, see Conan the Barbarian (movie) and Conan the Destroyer (movie). The film Conan the Barbarian (1982) was written by the unlikely pairing of Oliver Stone and John Milius. The script, not very faithful to Howard's original, draws material from a number of stories. It tells the story of Conan rising up in slavery and finally taking revenge on Thulsa Doom, the ruthless warlord who was responsible for the genocide of his parents and his people. Later Thulsa Doom turns into a devious cult leader, who runs a fallacious, evil religion. The intrepid, vengeful Conan, the archer Subotai, and the ravishing thief Valeria set out on a quest to save a beautiful princess and negate the power-hungry megalomaniac. The film was directed by John Milius and produced by Dino DeLaurentis. The title role was played by Arnold Schwarzenegger and was his break-through as an actor. A less popular sequel, Conan the Destroyer (1984), was also made, a more typical fantasy-genre film (again, not very true to Howard's stories). The originator of the Conan movie project and its Associate Producer, Edward Summer had originally planned for there to be a series of Schwarzenegger Conan films much like the James Bond series. Summer outlined six stories for this film series, but none were ever made. Elements from the original screenplay by Summer and Roy Thomas were utilized, but their much more authentic screen story has never been filmed in total. Other Schwarzenegger also played a muscular sword-fighter (named "Kalidor" due to licensing issues) in the Howard-inspired Red Sonja. (1985). A fourth film was based on the (pre) Hyborian setting, Kull the Conqueror, starring Kevin Sorbo as Kull, an Atlantean (the ancestor race of Conan's own people, the Cimmerians) who, like Conan, advanced in rank in more civilized lands and became king by force, and now must contend with those who don't like his rule. This movie is better mentioned in the Conan page, as it draws next to nothing from the Kull stories, but a lot from "The Hour of the Dragon". TV series Conan has appeared in a TV series (1997), played by the German bodybuilder Ralf Moeller. This short lived series, Conan, featured a more caring Conan, and involved much less blood and gore. This is also known as Conan: The Adventurer; a TV movie version was released under that title. Cartoons Two animated series from the early '90s feature a muscle-bound Conan character. The first animated series, also called Conan: The Adventurer (1992), involved Conan chasing the serpent men across the world in an attempt to release his parents from eternal torture as living statues. It is a typical example of the action-adventure cartoon genre of the time. It should be noted that "Wrath-Amon" is possibly Thoth-Amon renamed and remodeled from the comics. The fact is Conan: The Adventurer was loosely based on the novels. Instead of a Conan who is bloody, a womanizer, thief and so on, he's much more like He-Man: a kind and caring character, an honest fellow who went to fight against the sorcerer Wrath-Amon to free his parents though they were killed in the original line. The second animated series, Conan and the Young Warriors (1994), saw Conan as a mentor to three young adventurers, focusing mainly on the young characters. Category:Movie Category:TV